Totally Incredible
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When the Doc Green Hulk meets a certain Super in Metroville, who happens to be very beautiful, he experiences something new. He experiences love.
1. Duo of Strength

- **Earth 616** -

 **Washington D.C.**

The Sentry is attacking the city due to a mind control ray, courtesy of Dr. Doom. His plan is to use Sentry's amazing powers to kill government officials and make the world hate and fear superheroes.

"People of Washington D.C., bow before Doom and the power of the Sentry!" Doom pridefully hollers out as Sentry fires streams of electricity from his hands and body, demolishing several buildings and injuring several people. Soon after, Hulk, the Fantastic Four, and Captain America arrive.

"Reed...you always have a knack for making an entrance." Doom mumbles as the heroes charge towards Sentry. Human Torch throws a fireball at Sentry, though it has no effect on him. The Thing charges at Sentry and punches him, but he shrugs it off and sends him flying with a single electric punch.

" **Looks like I have to do all the hard work**..." Hulk mumbles as he slowly strolls towards Sentry.

"Hulk. Remember the last time we fought? You almost broke the world. This won't end well for you." Sentry says with a warning tone, trying to get him to stand down.

Hulk simply chuckles mockingly. " **Last time we fought**... **I kicked your electrically charged ass**. **Even when I became Banner, you still lost**."

Hulk then roars as he charges towards Sentry, delivering a brutal right punch to the face, then a left punch to his stomach, followed by a right uppercut, sending the Sentry flying upwards. Hulk leaps after him while Cap and the Fantastic Four run towards Dr. Doom, who is wielding a large laser cannon. Mister Fantastic stretches his fist to hit Doom, only for him to use a device which activates a force field.

Back with Hulk, who collides with Sentry and punches him in the face several times as they freefall towards the ground. Upon landing, Hulk continues to beat Sentry, creating a massive crater in the ground that grows in size with each punch. Eventually, Sentry seems to pass out. Hulk gives off a satisfied grunt as he walks away. However, Sentry was faking it. He slowly gets up and charges up some electrical energy.

"Away with you!" Sentry screams out as the electricity hits Hulk. Hulk's power, mixed with the electricity, sends him through a vortex, sending him to an alternate dimension.

"Hulk!" Cap hollers as the Fantastic Four start to overwhelm Doom. Angered, Cap throws his shield at Sentry, knocking him out for real. With Sentry down, Doom was easily defeated and sent back to Latveria...in chains.

* * *

- **Alternate Dimension** -

 **Metroville**

Hulk lands in an alley in an unfamiliar city. The alley was strangely clean, with barely a piece of trash or graffiti anywhere in sight. He suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed, turning back into Bruce Banner.

"Ughh..." Bruce groans, rubbing the top of his head in discomfort. A combination of going through the portal and the impact itself left him in a great state of disorientation. Upon regaining his footing, Bruce picked up a discarded jacket and trousers. He also found some money. "This isn't Washington..." He mumbles, knowing full well that he must be in an alternate dimension of some kind. He tries using his earpiece to contact Cap, but all he gets is static. "Shit..." He mutters. After stumbling out of the alley, Bruce spots a nearby bar.

* * *

- **Abandoned Gym** -

Two women are sparring, trading punches with each other. After several minutes, one of the women falls to the floor, defeated and unconscious. The victor is an unassuming and beautiful young woman with shoulder length black hair and an ample figure. She raises her fists in celebration.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has happened again! Give it up for the winner and seven time champion...Ms. Powerhouse!" The announcer declares, followed by the large crowd cheering.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Bar**

Bruce is sitting at a booth alone, eating a burger and fries with a soda, as he didn't drink beer that much, but he would on certain occasions. Ms. Powerhouse, now wearing civilian clothes, enters the bar. Upon noticing Bruce out of the corner of her eye, she smiles cutely and sits in the seat opposite to his in the booth. Bruce immediately raised an eyebrow at this.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked innocently. Bruce smiles lightly at her question.

"Uh, no. Not at all. I don't mind." Bruce says with a bigger smile.

"What's your name?" She asked rather intrusively.

"Why do you want to know my name?" He asked, naturally confused and somewhat cautious. He didn't know this admittedly very attractive woman, and for all he knows, could be some kind of murderer or stalker.

"Just being polite. I'm not a stalker or anything like that."

Bruce lightly chuckles at her quip about not being a stalker. "Bruce. My name is Bruce." He says politely, which Ms. Powerhouse smiles in response.

"Nice to meet you, Bruce. I'm Linda. Linda Walker." She says with a cute smile as she offers her hand for Bruce to shake, which he happily obliges to and shakes it with his own hand.

* * *

- **Later** -

After a few drinks, Bruce and Linda exit the bar, enjoying each other's company after Linda manages to convince Bruce that she means him no harm. Bruce just now noticed that she was quite large for a young woman. She was almost two feet taller than him, which made his cautious feeling about trusting her reemerge.

"Well...I guess this is where I go home, Bruce."

Bruce nods his head slowly, obviously wanting to spend more time with Linda. "Guess it is. Will I...see you again?"

Linda was happy to hear that Bruce wanted to see her again, smiling a bit as she nods her head. "You can bet on it, handsome." Immediately after saying that, Linda blushes and lets out an adorable giggle of embarrassment. "Oh, God. Was that out loud?"

Bruce chuckles as he nods his head. "Uh, yeah. That was out loud."

Linda chuckles a bit. "Sorry. I...I have to go. I hope I get to see you again soon."

Bruce nods his head. "Me too, Linda. Bye."

"Bye, Bruce." Linda waves goodbye as she turns around and begins to walk home.

As Bruce disappears from view, Linda notices several thugs with hi-tech sonic cannons trying to rob a nearby bank. "Never time to rest when you're a secret superhero..." She mumbles to herself as she enters an abandoned alley and changes into a brightly colored costume and runs over to the thugs, taking one of them down by kicking out his knee and lightly tossing him into a wall. The other thugs spin around and face her.

"Ms. Powerhouse! Thought you were supposed to be retired?" The head thug commented.

"A Super's work never ends, Arcflash." Ms. Powerhouse retorts with a light grin as one of the thugs fires their sonic cannon at her, only for her to giggle loudly. "Hehe. That tickles...! Hahahahahaha! That seriously tickles...!"

"This won't." Arcflash angrily says as he uses his power of sonic vibrations on her, causing immense pain in her head.

"Aaaah!" She screams in pain as she puts her palms on the sides of her head.

Across the street, Bruce sees her being practically tortured by Arcflash. He runs over to help, only for Arcflash to blast him against a wall. However, that just made Bruce mad. He slowly gets up, his eyes and skin slowly changing green as he transforms.

" **Stop**... **hurting**... **her**!" Hulk says angrily, grinding his teeth and clenching his large fists.

"What the-?" Arcflash exclaims as he uses his powers on Hulk, but they barely faze him as much as they do to Ms. Powerhouse. She quickly recovers and swiftly takes out the thugs with rapid succession. Hulk slowly walks up to Arcflash, breaks his hands at the wrists, and throws him into a car. After all the thugs are apprehended, Ms. Powerhouse focuses her attention on her jade-skinned savior.

"Thanks...for saving me. But I had everything under control." She says pridefully as she uses a lamp post to wrap up Arcflash and his henchmen.

Hulk scoffs at her words. " **Pffft**. **Didn't look like it from where I stood**.." He says as he crosses his arms.

"Whatever, big guy. Regardless...thank you. Ahem. Ms. Powerhouse." She says as she holds out her hand for him.

Hulk looks at her hand before lightly shaking it. " **Hulk**."

"Well, Hulk...I guess I owe you one, since you did save my life. Heh. Do you...have a place to stay?"

Hulk shakes his head in answer. " **Nope**."

"Well...how about this? You can stay at my place. Get you a very big bed, some food in you. It'll be fun. It'll be like a...superhero sleepover. Hehe." She chuckles nervously. Despite just meeting him, she found herself _very_ attracted to him, though she had no idea why.

Hulk simply chuckles as he crosses his arms again. " **Do I have a choice**?"

"Nope. You're spending the night with me." She says with a playful expression on her face.

" **Okay then**." Hulk says. " **Lead the way**."

Ms. Powerhouse smiles in victory as she leads him down the sidewalk. It'd take ten minutes to reach her house...


	2. A Close Bond

- **Linda Walker's House** -

Hulk and Ms. Powerhouse walk up to a multi-floor house. It was pretty luxurious, much to Hulk's amazement.

" **You know**... **for a superhero** , **you seem to be in great financial health or whatever**." Hulk says with a light chuckle.

Ms. Powerhouse chuckles back, only to gasp. Her family doesn't know about him. "Crap. Um...Hulk, I have a confession to make. I have a family, so..."

" **You're afraid of how they'll react to seeing me**." Hulk interrupts, receiving a nod from her. " **So what are we gonna do**? **Sneak in**?"

She shrugs. "I guess...though we'll have to be quiet." She says as they approach the west wall of the house. "The second floor window leads to my bedroom." She whispers.

Hulk nods as he hoists her up onto his shoulders, giving her enough height to reach the window as she crawls into her room.

"Thanks, Hulk." She whispers. "Now you. Come on." She holds her hands out for Hulk to grab onto so she can pull him up, though he raises his eyebrows at this.

" **You're kidding** , **right**? **I'm twice your size**." Hulk says as he crosses his arms. " **You try to pull me up** , **I'll either pull you down here with me** , **or I'll tear your arms off**."

She quietly scoffs. "What's wrong? You scared?" She teases.

Hulk narrows his eyes at her. " **Whatever**." He then stands on his toes and reaches for Ms. Powerhouse, who manages to lift him and pull him into her bedroom after a _great_ amount of struggling.

* * *

- **Linda's Bedroom** -

"Whew. You are heavier than an elephant." She teasingly says.

" **I'll try to take that as a compliment**..." Hulk mumbles as he slowly steps around the room.

Ms. Powerhouse notices his careful footsteps. "Don't worry about falling through the floor. The floor is reinforced titanium. My parents had it installed after my powers...manifested."

Hulk chuckles as he puts his feet flat on the floor, sighing in relief that the floor can handle his weight. " **That's a relief**." He remarks with a smile, receiving a giggle from Ms. Powerhouse.

"Funny, strong, and sweet. How do you keep the women away?" She jokingly asks.

Hulk raises an eyebrow in response to her remark. " **You really have to ask**? **I think the answer would be obvious**."

"Come on." Ms. Powerhouse says, lightly tapping him on the arm. "You can tell me."

Hulk sighs. Linda was too beautiful for him to keep secrets from. " **It's because of how I look** , **okay**? **Green skin isn't exactly my most**... **interesting quality**."

"Hmmm...I'd say otherwise. I think everything about you is an interesting quality. Your face, your eyes, your _body_..." She says, her voice getting increasingly seductive as she looks up at her friend.

Hulk blushes hard at her words. " **Um**... **okay**."

"Sit on the bed." Ms. Powerhouse says as she sits on her comfortable bed and taps an empty space, clearly wanting Hulk to sit next to her.

Hulk slightly nods as he slowly sits down, sighing in relief that it can hold his weight like the floor could. " **Same as the floor**?"

She nods. "You bet. Hehe. Anyway, tell me more about yourself."

" **M** - **Myself**?" Hulk asks.

"Yeah. I want to get to know you better, big guy." She says as she crosses her legs.

" **Uh**... **what do you want to know**?" He asks as he briefly looks at her slender legs, clearly amazed by how slender they were.

"Do you have any family? What's your job? What are your powers?" She asks.

Hulk feels saddened, remembering his dead mother and his monster of a father. " **I'd rather not say**."

"Why not? Did I...do something?" She asks, fearing she hurt his feelings.

" **No**. **But**... **there's something you need to know**."

"What is it?" She asks, looking into his eyes. Hulk sighs as he forces himself to turn back into Bruce Banner, much to Linda's shock/surprise. "S-So...you and Hulk are...?" She struggles to say, finding it difficult to process what just happened.

Bruce nods as he grabs a blanket and wraps it around himself. "Yeah. It's a lot to process, I know."

She shakes her head. "Actually...I can relate."

"Oh. You know someone that changes form?" Bruce asks, to which Ms. Powerhouse shrugs.

"Yeah. Something like that. Heh." She says with a light smile. "Wait. You look familiar..."

"What? You mean...Wait. Have we met?" Bruce asks, starting to recognize her as well.

Ms. Powerhouse nods as she takes off her mask, revealing her full face. "It's me. Linda."

Bruce's eyes widen slightly. "You're the girl I met at the bar..."

"Yeah. Hehehe. And you're the guy who saved me from that supervillain."

Bruce chuckles. "Linda. Heh. So you're a superhero..."

"Actually, the correct term is 'Super'...but superhero works too." Linda says with a light smirk.

"Heh." Bruce chuckles as he looks at Linda.

"So...tell me about your family." Linda says as she wraps her arm around him.

"I...I have a cousin. She's a lot like me. Her name's Jennifer. Jennifer Walters."

"Sounds like a very nice person. Should I expect to meet her anytime soon?" Linda asks, wanting to meet her.

Bruce shakes his head, remembering how he got there. "No. I...We're not from around here."

"Oh. That's too bad." Linda says disappointingly.

"Yeah. What about you? Tell me about your family." Bruce says.

"My family is pretty great. I have a mom, a dad, and a few siblings."

"And how do they feel about you being a superhero?" Bruce asks.

"They're in full support of me, Bruce. They know how careful I am when I'm out there, fighting criminals."

"They sound like...the most supportive family of all time.." Bruce softly says.

"Heh. Pretty much. So...shall we discuss powers?"

"You...want to talk about each other's powers?" Bruce asks, puzzled by her question.

"You bet! Especially after seeing what you did to Arcflash and his men."

"Okay. Well, when I'm the Hulk, I'm absurdly strong, I get stronger when I get angrier, I'm immune to bullets and most conventional weapons, I'm very fast, I can leap very high, and I have an accelerated healing factor."

To say the least, Linda was amazed by how many abilities Hulk had at his disposal, and couldn't wait to see them in action again. "Wow! You have a lot of powers!"

"Yeah. Well, the Hulk does. When I'm me, I'm just...well, me. Heh." He says nervously as he looks at Linda. "What about you?"

"Oh. Well, I'm pretty similar, except I'm probably weaker than the big guy." Linda says with a light grin.

* * *

- **Later** -

Deciding to test how Hulk would operate in Metroville, Linda and Hulk sneak out of the house to go out for some vigilante fun, coming across a mugging, which they easily deal with, as well as a robbery. After dealing with these crimes, they head back to Linda's house, unaware that they're being watched through a streetlight camera...

* * *

- **Edna Mode's Estate** -

Edna watches recorded footage of Linda and Hulk's heroic antics with a look of interest and amazement practically beaming from her face. "Fascinating creature...If I could only find out where he lives..." She says to herself.


	3. Meeting The Family & A Close Friend

- **Linda Walker's House** -

 **Linda's Bedroom**

Hulk and Ms. Powerhouse return to her bedroom and sit on her bed, smiling with delight after fighting crime. It was something Linda never got tired of doing, no matter how repetitive it would get.

" **Well, that was fun**." Hulk blankly says as if it was pretty bland.

"I know, right? I love being a superhero, Hulkster!"

Hulk raises an eyebrow at the nickname she just called him. " **You did not just call me that**."

Linda giggles playfully. "I did. I think it's a cute nickname...Hulkster." She smiles as Hulk shakes his head in annoyance.

Hulk rolls his eyes. " **Stop teasing me. I'm not kidding**."

Linda smirks, knowing that Hulk was playing along. "Hmmm...okay. Would you prefer...Hulkie?"

Hulk does an imitation of a sad beagle face, making Linda laugh. " **That**... **is** **worse**..."

"Hahahahaha! I'm sorry. That is too funny." Linda says as she finally stops laughing.

Hulk sighs. " **Child**."

"Child? I'm clearly a woman, you lovable green ape." Linda replies.

" **I'm not an ape, Linda**." Hulk retorts.

"I know, silly. Relax. Hehe." Linda giggles, lightly tapping him on the shoulder. "Oh, by the way...um, I want you to meet my family."

" **Meet your-Have you seen me? They're gonna freak out**!" Hulk says in horror, thinking Linda's family will freak out, as anyone would.

"Not when they see how kind and sweet you really are, Hulk.." Linda says as she rubs his arm assuredly.

Hulk sighs as he looks down at her. " **Thanks, Linda. That really helps**."

* * *

- **Later** -

Linda's parents return home, along with Linda's younger sister.

"Linda! We're home!" Her father calls out from downstairs.

Hulk tenses up, to which Linda calms him down by rubbing his arm some more. "Shhh...it's okay."

" **I still don't know about this, Linda**." Hulk says, still worried that Linda's family will overreact.

"Hulk...my family will love you. Just trust me on this. You _do_ trust me, don't you?" She asks, to which he nods. "Good. Just...wait here, and wait for my cue, okay?"

Hulk nods slowly as he sits on Linda's bed. " **Okay**."

"Alright." Linda says, exhaling as she exits the room and walks downstairs. "Hey, guys. Um..." She hesitates.

"Linda...what's wrong?" Her mother asks. "It's not like you to talk this way."

"You're hiding something. Tell us." Her father says, crossing his arms.

Linda sighs. "Okay. I met somebody."

Linda's mother immediately smiles widely. "Is this 'somebody' handsome?"

Linda's cheeks turn red as her mother asks this. "Y-Yeah. But there's something you need to know. He has powers."

"He's a Super?" Linda's little sister asks, to which Linda nods.

"Yeah, but what he can do...it's amazing what he can do." Linda says as she calls Hulk to come downstairs. He slowly walks down the wooden steps, coming into view of Linda and her family. Needless to say, they're shocked to see him.

"Oh, my God..." Linda's father mutters.

"He's huge..." Her mother says as Hulk stands in front of them.

Linda's little sister looks up at Hulk in astonishment; because she's a little kid, she wasn't so scared of Hulk as she was amazed by how big he was compared to her. "Cool!"

"Guys...this is Hulk. My friend. Well, maybe more than my friend." Linda says, making Hulk's widen his eyes in surprise at Linda's words.

"So we have a new Super in town..." Linda's father says.

"Actually...Hulk isn't from around here. He told me he's from an alternate Earth or something." Linda says, remembering her earlier talks with him.

"Alternate Earth?" Linda's mom asks. "That's weird."

Linda chuckles. "Says the woman who has a daughter that's a superhero."

Her mother chuckles back. "Good point."

As the family get to know Hulk over dinner, the doorbell rings. Linda raises an eyebrow, not expecting any company tonight. She opens the door, but doesn't see anyone.

"Down here." A strange voice says, to which Linda looks down and spots a familiar face.

"Edna Mode? What're you doing here?" Linda asks as she looks at the woman.

"It's come to my attention, darling, that a new Super arrived in Metroville. I want to meet him."

Linda smiles as she lets Edna walk in. "Sure. Come on in, E." As soon as Edna enters, she spots Hulk.

"Fascinating...!" Edna says in astonishment as she looks at Hulk. "I should have a statue made of you...you're like a god!"

Hulk chuckles in response to Edna's words. " **Not really, but thanks for the compliment**."

"You are most welcome. Now...onto why I'm here. I wish to design a suit for you, my big green friend."

"You want to make a supersuit for Hulk?" Linda asks in joyful surprise.

" **Why**?" Hulk asks, baffled by Edna's request.

"It is a hobby of mine, dear. I designed suits for all the Supers, from Thunderhead all the way to Ms. Powerhouse. Only fair I do the same for you."

After thinking it over for a minute, Hulk nods. " **Fine then. Make me a suit. Something comfy, but cool**."

"Darling, I only do the best work." Edna smiles as she takes measurements of Hulk.

* * *

- **Later** -

After dinner, Edna says her goodbyes to the family as well as Hulk. She then heads home and goes to her workshop, using measurements of Hulk's body size and proportions to make a suit for Hulk.

"This'll be monumentous...!" Edna says to herself as she crafts the materials for the suit's cloth, picking a black and purple color scheme. "Needs a logo..." She says as she draws a stylized 'H' on a piece of paper.


	4. Suiting Up

- **Several Weeks Later** -

 **City Rooftop**

 **Nighttime**

It is a dark night. Ms. Powerhouse and Hulk stand atop a tall building, looking down at the city like guardian angels, watching over the innocent. As Hulk stares down at the streets to look for potential crimes, Ms. Powerhouse gazes at Hulk for a long time before finally breaking the awkward silence. "Um...Hulk?" She asks.

Hulk perks up as he looks at her. " **Yeah**?"

"These past weeks of spending time with you have been great. Amazing, even."

" **Yeah. I agree**." Hulk replies.

"Do you...um, like me?" She asks, hoping he says yes.

" **Urrr...Yeah. You're pretty, funny, a good friend. What's not to like**?" He asks, a somewhat playful grin appearing on his face.

She giggles at his answer. "Hulk...you are amazing. I've never met a guy as powerful, nice, or as sweet as you."

Hulk chuckles as he looks away. " ** _You're_ sweet**."

Ms. Powerhouse blushes at his remark. "Oh, stop it." She says with a giggly tone.

" **No**..." Hulk teases as he pulls Ms. Powerhouse to him, making her giggle more from the affection she is receiving.

"Hulk, you are too precious. Can you promise me something?" She asks, getting a grunt and a nod from him. "Never leave me."

" **Why would I leave**?" Hulk asks, once again with a teasing grin.

"Heh. Don't know." She says.

* * *

- **A Few Days Later** -

 **Linda's House**

 **Linda's Bedroom**

As Hulk and Linda, who is now out of her superhero costume, sit in comfort, Linda's communication device on her superhero belt goes off. She answers it, getting a call from Edna. "Edna? What's up?"

"Linda! Darling!" Edna says joyfully. "As much as I enjoy the company of your voice, I actually wanted to speak to your charming green-skinned companion. Is he present?"

"Hulk is right beside me." Linda says as she hands the small device to Hulk.

" **What**?" Hulk asks Edna.

"I have completed your uniform, my green friend. I also require your company at my house. Linda will supply you with my address."

" **Uh...okay**." Hulk says.

"See you soon, my friend." Edna says before hanging up.

* * *

- **Edna's House-**

After being given Edna's address by Linda, Hulk leaps his way across the city until he finds her house, leaping over the laser grid gate and knocking on the door. The door soon opens, the small Edna looking up at Hulk, who loomed over her like a mountain.

"You got here quick." Edna says with surprise at Hulk being there so fast.

" **I'm not just strong, Edna**." Hulk says with a smile as he crosses his arms.

"I am impressed by your abilities. Come in. We have much to discuss."

* * *

- **Edna's Living Room** -

Hulk walks alongside Edna as they enter a spacious living room, which had a statute of a man holding a spear, with a flowing waterfall acting as a cape. Hulk looks at all the majestic architecture with interest. " **Wow. Nice**."

"I have been fascinated with Supers ever since they first came into the light. I designed suits for each and every one of them, from Thunderhead all the way to Gazerbeam and Fironic. They were like gods to me. Shame I don't hear from them so much anymore..."

" **You said you finished my suit**?" Hulk says impatiently.

"Yes. Come with me." Edna says as she leads Hulk to a room filled with technological advances.

* * *

- **Edna's Testing Room** -

Edna approaches a rack and points to Hulk's suit. It is mostly black, but has purple along the sides as well as thick boots made out of a leather polymer. "

" **Nice**." Hulk says as he looks at his new attire.

"It is made out of the same fabric as the other Supers' suits. As you were on your way, Linda told me you turn into a normal sized man, so the suit can stretch to accommodate your ever-shifting size. It is also bulletproof, flameproof and shredproof." Edna says while Hulk looks at the 'H' on the belt.

" **What's with the 'H'**?" Hulk asks as he points at the aforementioned logo.

"Ah...It is your initial, Hulk. But it also has other functions. It serves as a long range communicator as well as a homing beacon so Linda can find you anywhere in the world."

" **Hmm**..." Hulk ponders as he looks at the suit. " **Anything else**?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. A friend of mine. A Super, Mr. Incredible. He went off to do super secret hero work, and I haven't heard from him in some time. I want you to find him."

" **Where did he go**?" Hulk asks in boredom, crossing his arms.

"An island. Far from any city. It's called Nomanisan. I think Linda should accompany you."

" **What? Her? Why**?" Hulk asks in bewilderment at her suggestion.

"Well, obviously, if Mr. Incredible needs saving, you'll need help." Edna answers.

" **I don't need help. I'm the strongest there is. I'll be fine**!" Hulk boasts.

"What if you can't handle it...?" Edna asks.

Hulk rolls his eyes, figuring that Edna will keep retorting to every argument he makes. " **Grrr...fine. I'll ask her to tag along**." He groans as he takes his suit and boots.

* * *

- **Linda Walker's House** -

 **Linda's Bedroom**

Hulk carefully walks upstairs and gently knocks on the door. "Come in." Linda says as she sits on her bed. Upon seeing Hulk enter the room, she smiles brightly. "Hulkie!"

" **Stop calling me that**..." Hulk says softly.

"No!" She childishly replies before giggling as Hulk rolls his eyes before grinning. "Hulk...? Why are you grinning?"

" **Because of this**!" Hulk says before dashing over to her and he begins to tickle her sides.

"Ahhh! Hahahahaha! Stop it! Hahahahaha! Okay, okay! I'm sorry I called you 'Hulkie'! Hahaha!" Linda laughs loudly as Hulk stops and chuckles. "That's a dirty move..." She playfully whines.

" **Superheroes...don't play fair**." He retorts.

"Pfft. What are you doing here?" She asks as she sits up.

" **Edna. Wants me to find someone. Mr. Incredible**." Hulk says as he stands up.

She gasps. "Mr. Incredible?! What happened to him?!"

" **Uhh...Edna said he went missing, doing secret work near some island nobody's heard of**." Hulk says as Linda finally notices his new suit draped on his arm.

"Hey, is that your new suit?" She asks, pointing at it.

Hulk looks at it and nods. " **Uh-huh. Sure is**."

"Well, aren't you gonna try it on? I love a man in uniform..." She teases, which makes Hulk blush a bit.

" **Really**?" Hulk asks in disbelief.

"I'm serious. Go in my closet, put it on, step out when you're ready." Linda says, gently nudging him into her closet and shutting the door behind him. Hulk sighs to himself as he changes into his new outfit. He walks out, receiving a smile from Linda. "You look great, big guy."

" **Pfft. Whatever**." He says. " **One thing. Edna...wants me to...take you with me to get her friend**." He says hesitantly.

She squeals at this. "Helping you save a Super? Count me in!"

" **Really**?" Hulk asks, bewildered by how quickly she accepts this.

"Yeah! This way, I get to be close to you for as long as I want.." Linda says rather flirtatiously.

* * *

- **The Next Day** -

 **Airport**

Hulk, now in Bruce Banner form, as well as Linda, arrive at an airport, courtesy of a limo provided to them by Edna. As they exit the luxurious car, they spot a private plane.

"Wow..." Linda says in awe as she looks upon the plane, her super suit inside a backpack.

"Edna must be richer than most millionaires to afford this." Bruce says as he holds a duffel bag, his own super suit inside it.

"That I am." Edna says abruptly as she exits the plane. "This plane has the island's coordinates in its GPS system; it'll take you there within an hour. Also, Bruce, the plane can support your other self's weight. Just in case things get bad for the two of you."

"That's...awfully specific information, but thanks." Bruce says nervously.

"My pleasure. Bring my dear friend back. Preferably alive." Edna says, to which Bruce nods as he and Linda walk past the dwarfish woman and enter the plane, which was rather spacious.

"Wow. This plane has a lot of space!" Bruce exclaims as he sits by one of the windows, joined almost immediately by Linda, who sits next to him, smiling like a hyperactive fan girl. "Uh...personal boundaries?"

"Sorry. Can't help myself." Linda replies with an adorable giggle.

"I thought it was the Hulk you were interested in?" Bruce says, confused by how Linda was acting.

"I am, but...I'm starting to like _both_ of you..." Linda says cutely as the plane starts to move.

"Oh, boy..." Bruce mutters as the plane lifts off the ground after speeding down the runway.

"Let's go save a fellow Super!" Linda says excitedly as she holds Bruce's hand, much to both their surprise. "S-Sorry!" She says as she recoils, pulling her hand away and rubbing it with her other hand.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry for the delay.** **For any late readers, the version of Hulk I'm using for this story is the Hulk from the _Original Sin_ storyline, where after Bruce injects the Extremis virus into himself, he becomes a version of the Savage Hulk that's hyper-intelligent and is capable of speaking in complete sentences.**

 **Next chapter will more than definitely finally have Mr. Incredible appear.**


End file.
